A Simple Change
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Akemi Kurosaki was happy with her adoptive family in Japan, she never thought that by her summoning not one but Two Familiars would lead to an adventure of a life time for her and her family then she would find out about her mysterious past by attending a Magic school in England. YOU Choose the Paring inside story! Evil Dumbledore,Yamamoto and C46. Good SS! Familiar Stark and Aizen
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok I was rereading SakuraDemonAlchemist's story Changes and this popped into my head! So please enjoy it! Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or Any songs that appear. All she owns is the Idea, the Familiar forms, her version of Female harry and the pairing. Please Vote in Her Poll on her profile and in the Story as well as reading and reviewing her stories as they give her Inspiration! Now On to the Story and I hope you enjoy!

Vote for the Pairing, first to 8 votes wins:

Aizen/Akemi:

Stark/Akemi

Stark/Akemi/Aizen:

Ch.1

Dumbledore placed the year old child on the doorstep, unaware that his pawn would be long gone by morning due to a meddling black cat that was in the area. Yoruichi watched as the little girl was left alone on the door step then changed to human form; she quickly got dressed in the clothes she had hidden nearby and walked over to the child who she gently picked up. The child opened her emerald eyes and gave a soft coo up at the woman; Yoruichi then smiled and said "I know the perfect family for you, little one."

With that, the Saviour of the Wizarding world was taken back to Japan to be with a loving Family...

13 years later...

Akemi Kurosaki smiled happily as she arrived home from going to a friend's place to study for her Magic Final, she made her way to the upstairs and happened to look into her older brother's room to see a rather pretty yet short girl dressed in Black. Akemi coughed to get their attention as the Girl and Ichigo jumped, Akemi laughed softly at the looks on their faces and said "Ichi-ni-chan, aren't you going to introduce me to your Companion?"

Ichigo blinked in shock along with the girl who then said "You can also see me?"

Akemi nodded when they heard a loud crash downstairs and Karin appeared all beaten up, Akemi quickly followed her brother and the girl out of the house where a Creature with a hole in its chest had Yuzu in her hand. Akemi paled as she recognized the Creature as one similar to what had killed their mother, Akemi watched in horror as the fight went down then spun as she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes before she was knocked out...

Four weeks later...

Akemi raced towards her brother as she saw the black haired man start to attack him, Akemi threw herself in front of Ichigo as the man looked shocked and couldn't stop the attack in time. Akemi smiled as her brother caught her but then found herself next to him with her Chain of fate corroded and barely hanging on due to a snake like baby creature, the black haired man went pale as he then said "How do you have a horcux inside you?"

Akemi paled at the word and said "I don't know but is there a way to get rid of it?"

The black haired man looked at her and nodded as he said "I have to cut the chain..."

Ichigo paled as Akemi walked over to the man and said "Then please get rid of it...I don't want this thing attached to me any longer!"

"You're certain?"

Akemi nodded as the Black haired man then sliced the baby like thing in half causing a brilliant flash of light to surround Akemi, the light soon faded to reveal Akemi in a shingami outfit and a sword at her side that had a detailed hilt. The Black and red streaked haired girl then blinked as she went wide eyed, She then tackled the black haired man out of the way of Grand Fisher who had recovered from the wounds her brother had given him in the graveyard. Grand fisher snarled angrily and Lunged at the two of them, The Black haired man and Akemi jumped out of the way as Grand Fisher then went after Akemi.

Ichigo watched in horror as he then yelled "Akemi! Call to them and summon them!"

Akemi nodded and focused her magic as a familiar summoning circle sprung up under her feet causing the Hollow to pause in Confusion at what she was doing; Akemi then knelt and placed her hands on the runes inside the circle as she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "**By the spirits that reside over Fire, Water, Earth and Air...I call upon thy contract and Bind the familiars of my Soul to my soul... SO MOTE IT BE!**"

Meanwhile...

Aizen was alone in his apartment when a strange sensation of not being able to move came over him as a Summoning Circle opened under his feet and slowly dragged him down as he fought his restrains...

Meanwhile, In Los Noches...

Stark gasped as he couldn't move suddenly and a Summoning Circle opened under his feet, he realized what was going on and gave a small smile as he stopped fighting the spell causing him to disappear from Los Noches...

Akemi then slowly stood with glowing emerald eyes as under her hands, Two Very large and fierce looking Animals were slowly brought up from the circle. One was a Pure white Nekomata with a chocolate brown ruff, Chocolate brown tipped paws, ears and tail while the other one was a Dire wolf that was a mix of dark brown and tan with a bit of black on his paws, Tail tip and the tips of his ears. Akemi looked at the two she had summoned as they opened their eyes to reveal mix between Amber and brown eyes for the Nekomata and light bluish gray eyes for the Wolf, The Nekomata then look around and blinked in confusion as the Wolf then said "_**You called for us?**_"

Akemi nodded as Grand Fisher snarled and said "You really think those Puny Animals can save you and your brother?"

Akemi watched as her wolf familiar turned and snarled while the Nekomata's eye twitched at being called Puny, they both quickly advanced on the Hollow and began driving him back towards Ichigo and the other two Shingami. The black haired man then teamed up with Ichigo and the red headed Shingami to take the hollow down, sadly though as they were about to give the last blow to the hollow, it somehow escaped...

Akemi then fainted only to be caught by her Familiars while the black haired man took Rukia back to Soul Society...

5 minutes later...

Stark chuckled as the Situation finally caught up to the Nekomata and he watched as the Nekomata noticed he was on all fours for the first time, Stark then blinked in shock as he then heard his leader's voice from the cat say "_**WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I AN ANIMAL?**_"

Stark sighed and said "_**Aizen-sama, please calm down and I'll explain**_..."

Aizen's eyes went wide as he said "_**STARK?!**_"

Aizen was about to demand what the hell was going on when he noticed the girl he had seen when he first arrived, unconscious on Stark's back. He felt worry enter his heart for the girl for some reason but Stark caught the look and told him that the girl was fine, Aizen sighed angrily at his new body but followed Stark over to a exhausted Ichigo who was caring for the girl's body...

One hour later...

Akemi woke to the scream of her brother and sat up a little too quick causing her to be in pain, she whimpered softly then felt a cold nose against her hand. She looked at the large Wolf standing at the edge of the bed then smiled as she said "Hello..."

Just then a tiny Nekomata walked, grumbling under his breath. Akemi giggled as he wandered over once he noticed she was awake; the Kitten like Nekomata then jumped up onto the bed and walked up her lap to sit down on her stomach. Akemi smiled then gently began to rub the Nekomata's ears as he said "_**Wait! What are you...? That...that actually feels pretty damn good...**_"

Stark stifled a laugh as the teen reduced his leader to a boneless heap just by rubbing his ears, Stark then gently jumped up on the bed and lay next to his new mistress as she smiled and used her other hand to pet the Wolf gently. Stark then noticed his leader was on his back while purring as their mistress gently scratched and rubbed his belly, this was the scene that Yoruichi walked in on and she had to stifle a laugh at seeing Aizen so relaxed as a cute little Nekomata. Akemi noticed who it was that had came in and smiled as she stopped petting her familiars, Her Nekomata gave a shake of the head and looked around with glazed eyes until he saw Yoruichi. Aizen paled under his fur at seeing the Cat animagus and then remembered his current form; he groaned softly and curled his tails around his hind legs as he sat up. Yoruichi then asked "Akemi...how do you feel?"

"A little tired but other than that, I feel fine..."

Yoruichi smiled at her adoptive niece and said "Good you'll be training with me while Kisuke trains your brother to get his powers back since after you fainted, Byakuya attacked him..."

Akemi smiled happily at that while Aizen looked at the girl, Yoruichi then left her and said "I suggest you get to know your new familiars before the storm hits..."

Akemi nodded and then turned to her familiars as she asked "She's right, you know...I do need to know more about you..."

Aizen looked up at her in confusion then looked at Stark as the large wolf said "_**My name is Coyote Stark, young lady**_..."

Akemi then smiled and told him it was a pleasure to meet him, Aizen then decided to take the bull by the horns and asked "_**Why am I a cat, young lady and where the hell are we?**_"

Stark just laughed and then said "_**Aizen-sama, what was the last thing you remember before winding up as a Nekomata?**_"

"_**I remember some kind of circle and the feeling of not being able to Move...after that everything is a bit blurry...**_"

Akemi and Stark then explained how sometimes a Hollow or Shingami are called through a Familiar Summoning Circle to act as a familiar to a mage but Akemi explained with her Magic levels she could easily support two familiars and for some reason they were chosen at random. Aizen listened to the explanation with wide eyes then sighed as he asked "_**Can I become Human again?**_"

Akemi thought about it and said "To be honest, because this is my first Summoning...I have no idea..."

Stark then spoke up and said "_**Yes we can, I've been a familiar before and became human after a bit of Practice of shifting between forms...**_"

Aizen gave a sigh of relief at that as Akemi then yawned and noticed it was around two in the morning, she snuggled back down into the bed and wished her familiars a good night. Stark and Aizen returned the gesture then Aizen sighed as he looked at his tiny paws, Stark asked him what was wrong and Aizen softly said "_**I don't understand why I was chosen to be her familiar**_..."

Stark chuckled sleepily and said "_**it's usually based on compatibility with the summoner's personality and abilities...**_"

Aizen raised an eyebrow as he asked "_**So how many times have you been summoned like this?**_"

Stark yawned and said "_**about four...the last one was a young lady named Lily Evans who later became Lily Potter. Our mistress actually has a bit of Lily's scent to her meaning she's a member of Lily's family...**_"

Aizen nodded as he yawned walked over to Stark who was watching in sleepy amusement, the small Nekomata then curled up at large wolf's side and quickly drifted to sleep. Stark was soon to follow as he dreamed about better times with his last mistress and the night he had seen her last...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok I was rereading SakuraDemonAlchemist's story Changes and this popped into my head! So please enjoy it! Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or Any songs that appear. All she owns is the Idea, the Familiar forms, her version of Female harry and the pairing. Please Vote in Her Poll on her profile and in the Story as well as reading and reviewing her stories as they give her Inspiration! Now On to the Story and I hope you enjoy!

Vote for the Pairing, first to 8 votes wins:

Aizen/Akemi: 1

Stark/Akemi: 7

Stark/Akemi/Aizen: 5

Ch.2

3 days later...

Aizen was back in Soul Society as he prepared to do his rebellion against Yamamoto, He sighed as his thoughts turned to Akemi and how understanding she was that he had to leave for a bit. Stark was still with her in Familiar form to offer a bit of protection when he heard some commotion outside and hurried out to see a large ball in the sky and break off into six balls of light shooting in different directions...

Akemi and Stark hid quickly as Akemi worked a powerful notice-me not charm over her and Stark so they could walk by even Yamamoto without being noticed, they hurried away from their landing site and made their way through the maze like streets of the Soul Society. Akemi prayed they wouldn't be discovered as they passed Shingami after Shingami looking for her and the others she had come with, Stark nuzzled her hand then caught a Familiar scent as he smirked, he quickly leaded her to the Third division where he found practically all the Shingami except from the Captain were gone. Stark then led her straight to Gin who blinked and looked around as he felt a very familiar reiatsu near him, the man then made sure he was alone and said "Stark, where are you and what are you doing here?!"

Stark chuckled and nuzzled the man's hand causing him to be able to see Akemi and Stark, Gin raised his eyebrow at the wolf as he realized what happened to Stark and said "You two are taking a big risk..."

Stark barked softly as Akemi translated, "it would be better to get Rukia safe and free then sit around especially because of Yamamoto..."

Gin nodded and then Akemi quickly disappeared with Stark to get into position to help her brother...

Two days later...

Aizen faked his death and hid in Central 46 as he then had Gin execute the next part of his plan, he was a little worried about Akemi but knew Stark would take care of her while he went through with the plan...

Meanwhile...

Akemi meet up with Ichigo and Yoruichi as she sighed, Stark looked up at his mistress and asked softly "_**Is something wrong?**_"

"Something about this doesn't seem right...but I can't place my finger on it..."

Stark nuzzled her as she then heard her brother yelling from Yoruichi's little prank; Akemi shook her head in amusement as She then began to work on her stances for martial arts again. She prayed that Aizen would be ok as her brother got out of the hot spring and got dressed so he could work on his Bankai some more. Akemi smiled softly as Stark watched his mistress work hard and even gave her some pointers, Akemi grinned as she then started going faster and faster to Stark's amusement while still doing the stances correctly. Stark then yawned and curled up for a nap while the siblings worked hard to be ready for the day of the Execution...

Day of the execution...

Ichigo easily stopped the attacking Phoenix as he quickly got Rukia away from the Tower while His sister helped keep the other shingami out with her Special wards she had come up with after the hollow Incident at their home. Needless to say, the fight between Byakuya and Ichigo was long and fierce as Akemi held up the barrier so no one could get hurt from the flying debris from the last blow that Ichigo landed...

Aizen quickly executed the final stage of his plan as Gin and Tousen joined him on his side of the tower, Akemi then watched as her brother charged in and got stabbed in a non lethal area before Aizen and the other two disappeared with the help of the Menos...

Two days later...

Yamamoto growled softly as the Ryoka were given the ok to go home and began to plan how to take of them permanently so they wouldn't interfere with him and his laws. Akemi sighed as the group made it home and found a small Nekomata waiting for them, Akemi's eyes lit up at seeing her Second familiar and Knelt as the Nekomata leapt into her arms with a loud purr. Ichigo chuckled as the Nekomata then perched on his sister's shoulder and nuzzled her, Stark then yawned and said something to Akemi who nodded and said "Let's head home, Ichi-ni-chan...I'm kinda tired..."

Ichigo nodded and the group headed to their homes for the night...

Two days later...

Akemi followed her brother, Orihime and Uryu to the final test for mages which was summoning their familiar/Familiars; Akemi had already passed the test by presenting her two familiar to the examiners and was there for moral support. Uryu was the first one to go as he summoned a gorgeous blackish brown Phoenix with white and bronze accents to his side; Orihime then went next and summoned a rather large and handsome black dragon with emerald eyes for her familiar. Ichigo sighed as he took the stage and began to summons his own familiars...

Grimmjow felt his body freeze with a familiar sensation and sighed as the Summoning circle opened underneath his feet, he relaxed his body as he sunk into the circle and could feel his new master/mistress's hand on his head as he started to exit the summoning circle...

Meanwhile...

Byakuya felt his body freeze suddenly as a summoning circle appeared under him causing him to pale and start trying to struggle to get out of what was binding him. Byakuya then felt himself sinking into the circle and the phantom feeling of someone touching the top of his head, Byakuya then felt like he was rising but his body felt completely different...almost like it had changed somehow into a different form...

Ichigo slowly stood as a large Black timber wolf and a large pure white panther rose from the circle while had his hands on their heads, Ichigo's eyes stopped glowing a golden amber as both animals opened their eyes to reveal a pair of steel gray eyes for the wolf and a pair of electric sky blue eyes for the panther. The examiner then nodded his approval and left as the wolf and panther looked around, the panther then looked at Ichigo and said "_**Yo, the Name's Grimmjow.**_"

Ichigo chuckled then noticed the Wolf staring at him in shock and disbelief before saying in a venomous tone "_**Kurosaki, what have you done to me?! Where am I?**_"

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he said in shock "Byakuya?!"

The wolf snarled and made to leap at the Teen when Ichigo yelped "SIT and STAY!"

Byakuya was surprised to find his body obeying as he sat on his haunches and stayed sitting despite wanting to attack the teen for dragging him from Soul Society, it was then he noticed he had PAWS for hands and became a little freaked out. Ichigo quickly reacted and began to scratch his Familiar's ears to calm him down, Byakuya tried to resist the petting but soon found his new fluffy wolf tail wagging like mad at the petting which honestly felt really good. As soon as Byakuya was calmed down, Ichigo knelt and looked at the noble who was looking at him with barely hidden dislike as he said "I wasn't trying to summon you if that's what you think. You and Grimmjow were chosen at Random by the spirit contract circle..."

Byakuya sighed angrily and asked "_**Is there no way to break the contract between just me and you?**_"

"Afraid not...but the good news is that once you manage to unlock your real form...you don't have stay near me or at the house for long periods of time. You just have to come see me about twice a month so that you don't suffer a period of being a wolf for a few days..."

Grimmjow then looked at Byakuya and said "_**Being a Familiar is actually not that bad, I mean...It gives quite a bit of freedom from everyday life and you get a new experience.**_"

Byakuya looked at the white panther and said "_**You know this, how?**_"

"_**I've been one before actually; the person's name was Emma Potter. She had a kid named James who was...I think around two years old when she summoned me.**_"

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore snarled as he tried looking for the missing Potter girl yet again, he had tried every ritual he could think of and every method except Fawkes as he was a last resort. He finally had enough and called the Phoenix to him as he focused on Selene Potter, the phoenix fire flashed him out of the office and in front of a modest house with a doctor's clinic attached. He looked around and realized he was in Japan so he changed his robes to a suit and walked up to the door with Fawkes on his shoulder; he knocked politely and waited for a few minutes when a Young 11 year old girl with ginger colored hair answered the door and asked "May I help you, sir?"

Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile as he asked "Are your parents home? I must talk to them about something..."

Yuzu looked at the man and told him to wait for a minute before calling for her dad, Dumbledore watched as a black haired man came out in a doctor's coat and said "What is it, Yuzu?"

Yuzu just pointed to the door causing Isshin to smile as he came over told Yuzu to go play, he then said "I'm Isshin Kurosaki...May I ask why you are here?"

One hour later...

Akemi, Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu came back to the house after visiting Chad who was sick; Akemi walked into the house and removed her shoes before letting out a whistle that carried through the house. Stark and Aizen then came running down the Stairs and pounced on her as Akemi was knocked on her butt, Akemi laughed happily as Grimmjow and Byakuya watched in amusement. The phoenix on Uryu's shoulder then chirped as his milky white eyes stared straight ahead, Uryu looked at the Phoenix in surprise and shock then he told Akemi and Ichigo "There's another Phoenix in the house..."

Just then Isshin called for Akemi to come into the kitchen causing Ichigo and the others to look confused, they followed Akemi into the kitchen where they noticed the old man sitting at the table with Isshin. Akemi looked at the old man with the feeling she had met the man before when Isshin then said "Akemi...this is Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seems that he knew your birth parents, Hun and would like to offer you a place at his school."

Akemi blinked in shock at that as she looked at the professor and said "Did you really know my Birth parents?"

Dumbledore nodded and told her the story of what Happened on Halloween night when she was a year old that the Wizarding world managed to piece together, Stark was in shock as he had known Akemi was a member of Lily's family but to find out that she was the same little girl he used to give "Puppy-back" Rides before Lily died that night was a shock. Akemi then sat next to her father and asked a bunch of intelligent questions as Dumbledore answered them, Akemi then sighed as she looked at Ichigo who gave a slight nod and Akemi looked at her father who also gave a slight nod. Dumbledore was then asked "Is there any way my Friends and siblings can come to Hogwarts too? We've always learned together and I know it would be a great relief to me for them to join me at Hogwarts..."

Dumbledore thought about it then nodded as he said in a Grandfatherly tone, "I don't see why not that can't be arranged. So I shall expect you for the first of September?"

Akemi nodded along with her family as Dumbledore smiled and then said "Excellent..."

Two days later...

Akemi had to smile as Byakuya came into her room looking for a little relief from his headache he had, she patted the spot beside her since Aizen wasn't there at the moment along with Stark as they were both at Los Noches. Byakuya jumped up with a sigh and said "_**These enhanced Senses are becoming a pain in the rear...**_"

Akemi gave him a small smile and scratched his ears gently as she said "At least you get a Break from the paperwork for a bit..."

Byakuya shot her a look and said "What would you know about the paperwork..."

Akemi giggled and said "You've met Stark but you have yet to meet my other familiar who is also a Shingami but I'm not saying who..."

Byakuya looked intrigued at those words when Karin and Yuzu came in and said "Nee-chan! Aren't you coming to watch us summon our own familiars since we get to go to Hogwarts with you?"

"Was that today?"

Yuzu nodded happily as Karin said "Duh!"

Akemi laughed softly and said "Ok let me get ready..."

10 minutes later...

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Byakuya and Akemi followed the twins to the Building where they did the Familiar Summoning and got comfy as Yuzu went first, her summoning circle formed properly under and she knelt as she said the chant causing he circle to light up...

Meanwhile...

Gin was talking to Aizen when Aizen suddenly jumped back and they both looked down to see a familiar kind of circle under Gin's feet, Aizen then said with a hint of Glee "Thank god me and Tousen don't have to suffer your teasing anymore about our familiar forms..."

Gin sighed and said with his eternal smile while sinking into the circle, "See you on the other side, Aizen-sama!"

Aizen chuckled and let Tousen know he was heading back to Akemi for a bit, Tousen nodded and told him that he could keep everything under control as Aizen shifted into his small Nekomata form and disappeared in a small flash of light...

Meanwhile back with Yuzu...

Yuzu smiled as she felt her magic connect to her Familiar and slowly stood as a rather large silver Kitsune with 5 tails came through under her hand, the fox Spirit was nearly as tall as her and had his eyes almost all the way closed as he looked at her. The examiner nodded and said "Well done, Yuzu-san...Now it's your Twin's turn..."

Yuzu and her familiar walked over to her older siblings as Karin took the stage and Byakuya looked at the fox trying to remember why he seemed so familiar, just then Karin's summoning Circle came to life and every one paid attention to see what would come through...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok I was rereading SakuraDemonAlchemist's story Changes and this popped into my head! So please enjoy it! Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP or Any songs that appear. All she owns is the Idea, the Familiar forms, her version of Female harry and the pairing. Please Vote in Her Poll on her profile and in the Story as well as reading and reviewing her stories as they give her Inspiration! Now On to the Story and I hope you enjoy!

Vote for the Pairing, first to 8 votes wins:

Aizen/Akemi: 1

Stark/Akemi: 7

Stark/Akemi/Aizen: 7

_**Ok here's the familiar list for now!**_

_**Ichigo: Byakuya and Grimmjow**_

_**Akemi: Stark and Aizen**_

_**Uryu: Tousen**_

_**Chad: Renji**_

_**Orihime: Ulquiorra**_

_**Karin: Toushiro**_

_**Yuzu: Gin**_

_**To the Flamer Known as Guest: You are INCREDIBLY rude to tell me to stop writing! Yes my Stories may all seem the same plus may have horrid grammar and Yes, I genderbend Harry BUT I'm a 24 year old Female with High Functioning AUTSIM! I prefer to write from a Girl's point of View and I have fun doing my stories because it relaxes me and gets me thinking. At least I'm trying to improve on my writing style. So next time, Think before you write a Flame review to someone! **_

Ch.3

In Soul Society...

Toushiro was starting to walk past his Vice-captain's desk when he suddenly felt his muscles freeze and a Summoning circle sprung up under his feet, Rangiku took one look and grinned as she said "Have fun Captain because you're getting a "Get Out of Paperwork Free card" at the moment..."

Toushiro glared at her as he tried to get free while sinking into the circle, suddenly his Zanpakutou told him to relax and that it was nothing harmful and that this happened to Shingami sometimes...

Meanwhile, with Karin...

Karin then stood as a large ice dragon rose from the circle which curled his tail around her before opening his icy blue-green eyes and looking around in confusion, The examiner then smiled and said "Well done Karin-san, your first familiar is very impressive."

Toushiro stared at the man in confusion as he said softly "_**Familiar?**_"

Karin looked up at the dragon which sounded as young as her and called to Akemi, "Nee-chan...I think I got a first time Familiar..."

Akemi sighed in amusement and asked "Let me guess, He's confused?"

Karin nodded as Toushiro then notice the Black wolf staring at him in shock and heard it say "_**Captain Hitsugaya...is that you?**_"

Toushiro's eyes went wide at hearing Byakuya's voice from the wolf then quickly looked at himself in shock, Toushiro then asked his Zanpakutou what happened and Hyōrinmaru told him "_It seems you were selected to be this young lady's familiar._"

Toushiro paled and then said softly "_**This cannot be happening**_!"

Karin could see the slight fear in her familiar's eyes and she reached up to scratch behind his feathered ears, Toushiro was quickly reduced to a boneless heap by the petting and was purring happily as Karin then hugged his neck and said "We'll figure this out, I promise..."

Just then they all heard a bit of a pop and Byakuya saw a small white and brown Nekomata hop from the floor into Akemi's lap, Akemi smiled and began rubbing the Nekomata's ears which got a very loud purr. Byakuya blinked at the Nekomata and then sighed as the twins were dismissed for the day to get to know their Familiars, Akemi watched as Karin slowly regulated her magic to her familiar so that he was at the size of a normal house cat after warning him about it. Yuzu's familiar then shrunk to the size of a puppy and leapt into Yuzu's arms which made the younger twin smile...

Two days later...

Chad smiled as he finished summoning his own Familiar which turned out to be a large tiger with reddish fur and black stripes that looked like Renji's tattoos, He then asked his familiar's name and got quite the shock at finding out his familiar WAS Renji. Renji looked up at Chad as Chad then smiled and said "Let's go see Ichigo...I'm pretty sure he'll want to know about this..."

Renji then felt strange as he felt himself get smaller and Chad scooped him with a single hand as he explained what just happened, Renji nodded as he even knew that a full grown tiger would cause a panic if he walked down the street at full size. Chad then bowed to his examiner who told him good luck at the finishing school they had chosen in Europe and to wish the others good luck also at Hogwarts, Chad nodded then left with Renji and headed towards Ichigo's as Renji let out a pleased noise at the gentle ear scratching he was getting...

Meanwhile...

Grimmjow sighed as Gin stayed quiet and watched Byakuya and Toushiro gang up on Aizen who had accidently spoke in front of them, Aizen finally had enough and Scratched Byakuya across the nose and nipped Toushiro's paw before dashing into the small crawlspace under his Mistress's bed. Byakuya growled and tried to get at Aizen along with Toushiro when they suddenly heard "What the hell are you guys doing in my room?"

Byakuya and Toushiro froze and turned to see a rather amused yet annoyed Akemi in the doorway with a chuckling Ichigo behind her, Aizen's voice then came from under the bed "_**Akemi, Help**_!"

Akemi quickly guessed what was going on and sighed as she said "First Ichigo tries to harm him, now you two?"

She walked over to the bed and gently shoved the two offenders away as she chuckled and coaxed Aizen out from under the bed, Aizen slowly inched his way out then dashed up Akemi's arm to wrap himself around her neck. Akemi sighed as Grimmjow then joked "_**Awww is the itty bitty kitty scared of the big bad wolf and nasty dragon?**_"

Aizen shot an exasperated look at Grimmjow and shot back "_**At least I'm immune to catnip!**_"

Grimmjow blushed as Ichigo started laughing his ass off at that memory and said "I totally forgot how drunk he acts on that stuff..."

Aizen smirked smugly at getting the last laugh as Akemi shook her head in amusement when they all heard the doorbell ring suddenly; Ichigo lit up and said "That must be Chad; he had his test today so he can join us at Hogwarts..."

Akemi smiled and grinned as she said "Wonder what Familiar he got. Knowing him, it's something large that's able to keep up with him."

Ichigo laughed and said "Nah, I bet it's something cute and cuddly yet still can put up a good fight...kinda like Aizen's familiar form."

Needless to say, that got a laugh from everyone except Aizen who just said "_**Damn it, it's not my fault that I automatically go into my small form when not in battle...**_"

Akemi sighed and smacked her brother upside the head as she said "I suggest you quit picking on him unless you want super grade Itch powder in your underwear again!"

Ichigo actually whimpered and said "I'll be good!"

Akemi then saw Chad sneaking up on Ichigo and struggled not to laugh as Chad then tapped Ichigo on the shoulder while he whispered "_BOO_!"

Ichigo nearly hit the ceiling in shock causing Akemi to nearly bust a gut laughing as Ichigo gave a playful glare to his best friend when his eyes were drawn to a pair of familiar eyes in Chad's one hand, Ichigo then raised an eyebrow and said "You have got to be kidding me...Renji?"

The small Tiger cub nodded in amusement as Ichigo then grinned and said "Damn...I wonder why we all got mostly Familiars who are either Hollows or Shingami in their normal form."

Chad raised an eyebrow as he silently asked and Ichigo said "Grimmjow is a Hollow."

Akemi then piped up "Same with Stark, in fact he should be back by tonight..."

Chad and Ichigo then looked at Akemi who sighed and said "Grab the twins and the other two from your room; we'll talk in my room since it is the comfiest according to you guys."

"Hey you're the one with the really comfy bean bag chairs..."

Akemi just laughed and said "I'll get snacks and drinks for everyone."

15 minutes later...

Akemi brought the refreshments like she said and got comfy in her Personal bean bag chair which was emerald and had Silver swirls, Orihime had commandeered her usual bean bag while Ichigo sat in his personal bean bag chair which was red and gold. Uryu was standing as Chad lay on the bed and the twin grabbed two of the last three bean bag chairs, Akemi then told Uryu to sit in the last Bean bag chair causing him to smile at her softly and sit down. Karin grinned as she grabbed something from beside her chair and tossed it at her sister who easily caught as the familiars who were there, lay beside their Bonded or near their bonded. Aizen was used to the way they sorted out who talked without everyone talking over one another, jumped into Akemi's lap and curled up. Akemi grinned after petting him quickly then said "Ok for those that are new to this, we have a few simple rules to obey! _Rule one: If you are "holding" the almighty candy cane plushie, then you are the one allowed to talk and state your opinion. Rule two: If you need to ask a question, say "Tiki" before asking it. Rule three: you have 10-15 minutes to say your piece then MUST pass the almighty candy cane Plushie to someone else in the room. Rule four: No name calling, cursing or unsportsmanship like conduct and Rule five: Have fun and get creative if need be!_"

Uryu raised an eyebrow in amusement at the rules but he had to admit they made sense especially for a debate if they held one, Akemi then tossed him the Candy cane plushie and said "You get to start us off today Uryu since you're new to the Bean Bag Chair Debates."

That got a good laugh from everyone and then Uryu said "What's the topic?"

"Hogwarts and the reason we each chose it to finish our wand magic education..."

Uryu had to admit that was an excellent topic and grinned as the debate got started...

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto finally came up with a plan to get rid of the Kurosaki Family and smirked as he called two shingami from 2nd division that were completely loyal to him, he gave them orders to have the family and the other Ryoka killed within the next month. He was unaware that he had been overheard by one of the other captains as they stifled a gasp then hurried to tell the others what they had had overheard. Needless to say, they managed to warn Isshin through Kisuke and the exiled Shingami was furious.

That night...

Isshin waited until it was around 11 at night then quietly snuck up to Akemi's room, He opened the door quietly as Aizen raised his head along with Stark who had arrived earlier. Isshin raised a finger to his lips then pointed to Aizen and motioned for the Nekomata to follow him, Aizen tilted his head but followed Isshin into the Kitchen where Isshin helped on to the Table then got down to why he wanted to talk to Aizen. Isshin sighed then said bluntly "Yamamoto gave the order for my family and the friend who were with my son in Soul Society to be killed within the month..."

Aizen knew where this was going and sighed as he quickly began to plan how to help his friend and the others; he then heard a small clink and found a saucer with some of his preferred tea that was nice and warm, in front of him. He mewled his thanks to Isshin then began to lap at the tea; Isshin then sighed and said "I wish my kids wouldn't have to deal with this crap..."

Aizen gave him a sympathetic look then yawned as he grew tired; Isshin chuckled and said "Alright, let's hit the hay..."

Meanwhile...

Toushiro watched his new companion sleep peacefully while Gin endured being used like a large teddy bear by Yuzu, Toushiro then sighed and thought about what he and the other Familiars had overheard Isshin and Kisuke talking about. He never thought that Yamamoto would do something so...wrong to an innocent family all because of what Ichigo had done to save Rukia. Even Byakuya had been disturbed by it and had let out a low growl; the black Timber wolf had not been impressed with Yamamoto's decision and was also worried about his sister. Toushiro then sighed and laid his head down as he grew sleepy and soon passed out...

All too soon, the next two weeks flew by and it was soon August 30th. Akemi and the others boarded the plane since their familiars would meet them in England in human form. Akemi was excited as she would finally find out about her birth family and she would be able to complete her wand magic training since the basic Classes in Karakura Town only covered it for the first two weeks before going into what was deemed more important for the students. If a student wanted to learn more wand magic, they had to choose from a "Finishing" school from somewhere outside Japan which counted as extra credit. Akemi smiled as her, her siblings and her friends then were off to England and a brand new Adventure...


End file.
